Skiddo X Puppies
Skiddo x Puppies A goat and a dog sure make for a steamy meal. Especially when they’re served together. -Food reviewer, Guy Redieri ' ' Skiddo’s veins were pumping with adrenaline, as Blink 182 was flowing through his head. A sea of arms extended out in the air, swaying back and forth jumping up and down. This was where he wanted to be! The excited boy began jumping around as well, but bumped into a girl by accident. “O-oops, sorry.” Skiddo knocked into a girl standing next to him. The girl looked at his shirt, then beamed at him. “You sure have a lot of nerve wearing another band’s shirt to a Blink concert. If anyone knows you’re wearing it, you’re dead!” She giggled. Skiddo laughed at her remark. “Well, I can't choose between Blink and this one, so. What’s your name?” Skiddo asked. “My name’s Puppies. What’s yours?” “My name’s Skiddo. ~~You sound like Redonu’s dinner.~~” “Well, you seem pretty chill. Want my phone number?” Her gleaming eyes entranced Skiddo into an automatic ‘yes.’ “The crowd is gonna rip us apart pretty soon because they’re playing their most popular song next. I’ll text you later, ‘kay?” Puppies said, as the crowd began to break Skiddo’s grip on Puppies’ arm. As she disappeared into the crowd, he felt a blush run across his face. There was something about that girl that he wouldn’t be able to forget for the rest of that night. So..he did what any other good boi would do. After the Blink concert, he gently set his bag down by the door and crept down the hallway to his room. It was already 1 in the morning on a school night.. if Skiddo’s parents knew he was gone, he’d be dead meat. Skiddo fell asleep and waited to text Puppies until tomorrow. ' ' As the sun cracked through his bedroom windows, he squinted at his ceiling groggily. Defiantly getting up and getting ready for school, she was all he could think about. On the bus, he found a random seat for himself. He didn’t care what seat, he just had to get one so he could text that girl! So he plopped down next to someone. Skiddo’s heart was pounding. He was gonna get the poos soon (but not how he would expect it). Sending the first step took balls. And Skiddo had 2 of them. He typed in “Hi,” then pressed send. The phone of the person sitting next to him buzzed. Skiddo looked closer at the person he was sitting next to. It was that girl. With a tap on her shoulder, her face lit up. “Hey! You even go to my school! I must’ve found a diamond in the dump.” Puppies put her phone away, turning her full attention to Skiddo. “Aww, shucks. We barely have any classes together though, and I’d really get to know you better.” “Yeah, there are barely any chill Blink fans in our school.” She replied back, showing obvious annoyance from rap music playing a few rows behind them. “Do you wanna come over to my house to hang out, then?” Skiddo suggested. “Are your parents okay with it?” She asked eagerly. “Well..they won’t be at home to say yes or no. How else did you think I managed to slip out of the concert at 1 in the morning?” He grinned. Puppies giggled, covering her mouth. The bus stopped in front of the school. Puppies got up. “I’ll see you outside the school at 3!” She pointed at Skiddo before getting off the bus. The day passed fast. Lunch came. Skiddo spaced out through nearly all his classes, and was barely able to keep his lunch tray from slipping out of his hands. He sat down to his right hand man, (might or might not be his secret boyfriend) Yuno. His bud noticed almost immediately something was up. “Yo, homie. What’s got your hair fluffed in the ups, dawg?” Yuno tapped Skiddo on the shoulder. “Oh..it’s a long story. I don’t know if you’d like to hear it.” His eyes faded into the distance. “If you start eating your fucking lunch I’ll listen.” Yuno muttered, stabbing the fork into Skiddo’s spaghetti. “I was at a Blink concert last night..and I met this girl.” He could barely keep himself from drooling. “Woah there, cowboy. You better lasso yourself to a pole before going near a girl after drooling like that.” “ANYWAY. We swapped phone numbers, and she was so chill...we both agreed on wanting to get closer, and guess what ended up happening?” Skiddo’s face lit up with excitement and lust. “I ended up sitting next to her on the bus, she goes to this school.” He rolled up his sleeves and began eating. “Damn. Skiddo, you’d better not be skiddish. This girl obviously digs you.” Yuno carefully instructed. “That’s not even the best part..she agreed to go to my house after school.” As soon as the words left Skiddo’s mouth, Yuno ran to the bathroom. “MY IMAGINATION IS TAKING OVER ME!” He yelled, before disappearing into the bathroom for the remainder of the lunch period. The end of the day crept up on Skiddo before he even knew it. And there was the girl, surrounded by a hope-filled aura at the front of the school waiting for him. His heart rate spiked with each approaching step towards her. “You look a little nervous.” Puppies poked fun at him. “I don’t have many friends, and they’re all boys, so this is pretty new for me.” Skiddo gulped. *Please don’t take it the wrong way. Please don’t take it the wrong way.* “I see where you’re getting there! Feisty boy.” She rubbed up against him. Skiddo’s face turned blood red like the MCR fanbase. “You’re gonna have to wait a little bit before we can do things like that! I wanna know more about you.” Puppies looked around to scan for anybody from their school. As soon as nobody was in sight, her fingers intertwined with his. Skiddo felt like the best boy in the world with the best girl in the world. His heart swelled with reciprocal feelings. Step by step, the house he came home to with barely any excitement was now the source of his adrenaline. “Your hands are pretty sweaty. Eww.~” Puppies wiped her hands on his jacket, nudging him. Skiddo nudged back, blushing. “You must be super shy to not talk this much. It’s been a few minutes since we started walking! I wonder how awkward your dinner convos must be with your parents.” ' ' “Well...we don’t really eat dinner together. My parents aren’t in the best financial situation, so they’re always out working. I never really get time to spend with them, so it gets really lonely.” Skiddo explained. Her facial expression went from teasing to sympathetic. Their footsteps stopped. Puppies wrapped her arms around him. “I’m sorry you have to deal with that.” She squeezed tightly. Skiddo squeezed tightly back, as they entered the house closer than before. ' ' The small yet comfy house held a lot of warmth. The two took off their shoes by the door before storming upstairs into Skiddo’s room. The walls were covered in posters of bands they both loved. Puppies’s eyes went wide, scanning 360 degrees of pure posters and fanboying. Skiddo found a comfy spot on his bed before collapsing. His eyes closed, as he was nearly about to pass out. Until..a fragrant smell lingered over him. Skiddo’s eyes opened to see Puppies hovering over him. “Watcha doing?” She curiously tilted her head. Out of pure panic and instinct, he got up hitting his forehead against hers. “S-s-sorry! I’m so sorry!” Skiddo’s red face was covered by his hands. “I-it’s okay.” Puppies lay down on his lap, looking up at him affectionately. “So..do you wanna do homework..your video games..or..m-e~?” She sat up, giving a Skiddo a smooch. “I-I thought you wanted to get closer before doing stuff!” Skiddo put up a defense that would be shot down almost immediately. “I got up because I felt something poking my head.~” Puppies looked around, mockingly. “I can’t help it, I’m a boy, and you’re so pretty..” He looked down at the bed embarrassingly. Puppies flung herself on him, toppling him over onto the bed. Her hands pinned his arms to the mattress. Things were gonna get steamy. ' ' Two piles of clothes existed at the feet of his bed, as the two began to indulge themselves amongst bodily pleasure. “You think you’re a big boy? Let’s see how you do.” Puppies licked her lips. His dick grinded back and forth on the entrance of her pussy. A luscious smell was thrown in the air, as erotic noises, the shifting of bedsheets and occasional moaning was heard. The aroma and the mood was getting set. Everything was ready. Skiddo was ready to throw his V-card face up in attack position once and for all. But..it wouldn’t be in the way he expected it to be. Two fingers dug their way up his ass, as Puppies smiled sadistically. Skiddo’s face expressed pure pain, as the two fingers wiggled around, touching the outer walls of his ass. “You’re gonna stretch it!” His legs flew up submissively, as Puppies flipped him on his side. Something hard was poking him. As if it was some sort of secret weeb technique, there was a strap-on on Puppies that came out of nowhere. The strap-on wiggles its way in, as the tip folds into his pelvis. Skiddo moaned, as Puppies’s delicate hand stroked his poker. Before he knew it, his hips began moving back and forth, and he couldn’t stop it either. His foreskin jolted with each rub, and his bulging cock warmed her hands. The strap-on began to make naughty sounds, as it pummeled in and out of Skiddo’s asshole. Drool tumbled out of the side of his mouth, similar to if he was a Sawale ahaego pfp replica. The bed shook intensely. Puppies then swung Skiddo’s body upside down. They were ready to do the 6ix9ine. STICKY WITH THE ICKY, UH! LICKY LICKY ON MY BLICKY UH! They was finna make a movie, uh. Skiddo’s ass was propelled into the air, with Puppies spreading his asshole wide. His dick churned buckets of spit in her mouth, as her neck jerked back and forth. A finger was always somewhere in his ass, which was beginning to loosen up. However, he would not be okay with sucking a strap on! Skiddo took off the strap-on to reveal a glittering pussy. He began to lick it intensely. Puppies and Skiddo were both red with exhaustion and lust. Their hips rocked back and forth, causing the bed to rock back and forth. They were about to reach their limit. Skiddo’s butt arched out, then darted forward. His dick sprayed a small jet of cummies in Puppies’s mouth, and his arched out ass with a spread open asshole leaked slightly.. Puppies wrapped her legs around Skiddo the tongue god. A web of love juices spewed over his face. The two collapsed on each other for a while. “You know..there are a lot of Blink fans in this school. I think you’re the coolest one, though.~” Puppies swept the leftover cum onto her finger, sucking it off. The door downstairs shook, as a key turned and the door flung open. “Shit! My parents are here!” Skiddo slipped his clothes on and helped Puppies put hers on quickly. Looking out the window, he saw a perfect slide to get her out safely. “Slide down the side of the roof and hop onto the fence, then jump over the fence. You’ll be on the street.” “You better invite me to your house again!” Puppies said, before disappearing from the entrance of the window. She was out of sight soon. The door behind him opened. “Hi, Mom.” Skiddo waved awkwardly. “I thought I heard a girls voice. You sure you’re not hiding a girlfriend from me?” She grinned mischievously. “Nah, you’re too much of a band nerd for a girlfriend.” His mom walked out of his room, gently shutting the door behind her. A sour feeling was left with Skiddo. He thought the same too..who was he kidding? There was no guarantee she would even be into him. ' ' Lunch time came again the next day. This time, there were people walking around handing out papers. Skiddo never felt so achieved to have his right hand man and his love interest on both sides of him. “Are you sure you’re fine with sitting with us?” Skiddo asked. “No need to be so modest with her! You’re already **soo close.**” Yuno winked, and got a jab in the stomach in response. “Yeah. My other friends are kind of heated anyway.” Puppies replied. “Why? Are they mad at you?” Skiddo asked. “Yeah. We all agreed to lose our V-cards together, so they were mad when you took min-“ “Excuse me, but would you 3 like flyers for the school dance?” A volunteer smiled at them. “There’s a school dance this year? I thought it was canceled because of how rowdy last year’s was.” Yuno butted in. “I think we should go.” Skiddo nodded. “What do you say, Puppies?” She nodded, taking 3 sheets from the volunteer, handing the two out to Puppies and Skiddo. ' ' After school, the two met at the spot they had gathered together at the day before. Loitering at the back of the school, Skiddo kicked around crushed soda cans. “Are you sure..you’re okay with a guy like me?” He avoided her eyes. “You’re the only boy to not judge me for toying with your ass or having a strap-on. And plus you’re nicer than basically any boy I know. Why wouldn’t I be okay with you?” Puppies cling onto his arm, and Skiddo’s heart proceeded to melt into cheese. “I love you, Puppies.” He squeezed her tightly. ' ' Days passed. The two got closer and closer, going to Skiddo’s house together more often. They shared their favorite songs with each other, ate together and loved together. It was near the end of the year when the dance finally dawned upon the new couple. ' ' Sweat trickled down the side of his neck. Skiddo, all spiffed up, was ready to walk through the doors that would change the course of his life. Combed hair, check. Tux, check. Sweaty palms, check. Mom’s spaghetti, check. As he opened the door, he looked around. Where was Puppies? Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted girls surrounding someone who seemed to be against the wall. Maybe Puppies was there. As he got closer, he realized what was going on. Puppies’s old friends were now surrounding her, and it didn’t seem as if she wanted them to. Hot blood shot through Skiddo’s veins. “You can’t even stick with your best friends that treat you better than any other friend group that you tried did! How do you know you’ll even stick with your boyfriend?” One girl said, sparking a laughter amongst all of them. Puppies had her back against the wall, biting her lip. She looked around nervously for anyone who could help. *Dammit, when is Skiddo coming?!* “You look nervous. Have some food!” One girl raised her hand to throw a slice of pizza, but was firmly stopped by Skiddo’s grip. “I think that’s enough.” He ordered in the coolest voice he could make. The girls all stared at him in shock. They didn’t expect Puppies’s boyfriend to be this handsome. After a few exchanged whispered, they slowly dispersed from the crime scene to an alternative location to talk about Skiddo’s body. “Are you alright? I hope those thots didn’t mess with you too much.” Skiddo placed his hands on her shoulders. “Y-Yeah..just a little tired.” Puppies smiled weakly. “Well, would you like to dance with me?” Skiddo asked. “In the bathroom stall, gladly.~” She took him by the hand. “I bought an even bigger one this time!” Puppies’s eyes lit up. “Oh boy..” Skiddo nervously wiped the sweat off his forehead, as he was led out of the auditorium. They dashed into the bathroom before scanning the school for any possible spectators. ' ' The stall door closed hastily behind them. Skiddo’s tongue swirled loops around hers, as their hot bodies clumped onto each other. Puppies was already on the toilet with her legs spread wide. Their lips pressed tightly against one another’s. Their hot breath infatuated and fueled each other with more lust as the seconds went by. He got up, sticking his dick in her mouth. Puppies’s arms wrapped around the back of his thighs, taking the whole throbbing cock as deep in her throat as possible. Out of her dress, she pulled out the strap-on. It went right up Skiddo, as a tight pulsating feeling of urgency was felt throughout his body. His butthole was being invaded. Juice dribbled down the sides of the strap-on, just as it dribbled down Puppies’s chin. Skiddo’s hips swayed back and forth and up and down. His eyes had only lust glimmering in them. “Blouw a bunch owf stwuff in mfy mfoufh phlwease.” Puppies held out the classic peace sign pose, as Skiddo’s ass liquids trickled down his legs. As he came, his dick slipped out of her mouth, which rained a storm of cummies onto Puppies’s face. He yanked the strap-on out of his ass, and a small collection of sap spewed out of his ass, followed by some farts. Skiddo grabbed onto Puppies’s legs. “I’m going in.” Skiddo murmured, looking at her gaping legs and her erotic facial expression. The dick plummeted into Puppies’s pussy, as she moaned in pleasure. Her pelvis rocked, moving the toilet seat. Skiddo stroked her cheeks gently and slowly. “Even though I just dominated your ass you still think you’re in charge!” Puppies groaned, with her hands pinned to the top of the toilet. “You feel so good, Puppies..” Skiddo drooled uncontrollably all over her tits, which soon were invaded by his hands. “Give it to me, give it to me! I want to have our kids listen to Blink!!” She begged, tying her legs tightly around him, AKA, the ultimate anti-pull out move. His pulsating body couldn’t stop him either from pulling out anyway if he could. Puppies’s thighs jiggled each time they made contact, as Skiddo slid into the deepest part of her dripping cunt. “I’m cumming..!!” He gritted his teeth, as Puppies sat on his lap, splurging all over her seat and the toilet seat. “I came too..” Puppies hiccuped, thighs trembling as an after-effect. The jizz pussy juice mixture leaked off the edge of the toilet seat. Skiddo squeezed her ass, caressing it slowly after. “I told you i bought a bigger one, didn’t I?!” Puppies pulled out a huge strap-on out of her purse, plowing it inside Skiddo’s ass. As if Skiddo’s ass was a pregnant woman’s vag, his water broke, sending a stream of ass water tumbling down between his legs. Puppies jerked his dick firmly, as their hips clasped together. They each had a yearning for each other, and this time, unmatched on any other occasion. Skiddo’s ass arched out, with both of his girlfriend’s hands on his ass. Extreme bathroom humor was all you could hear. Inbetween Skiddo’s breaths, he moaned submissively. “You like that, don’t you?!” Puppies stroked his dick faster this time, poking her finger in his dick hole. “U-unggh..~” Skiddo groaned, moving his hips back and forth. Puppies, with all of her strength, lifted Skiddo’s legs off the floor. “You know you like your ass being pounded while you’re being jacked off. Cum! Just cum already.” She ordered. A thick and intimate stream of cum flew up, as it showered on the two. Skiddo’s tongue hung out of his mouth. Puppies yanked the strap-on out of his now soaked asshole. Of course, they smelled like a fish market after they came back out of the bathroom. But through those bathroom doors were a bright future together. After dancing for a little while longer, Puppies tapped Skiddo’s shoulder. “Can we sit down on a bench? I’m a little tired..” She wearily grinned. He swept Puppies off her feet, carrying her to the nearest bench. She leaned affectionately on his shoulder, as the two nearly fell asleep. “Do you wanna go home?” Skiddo asked. “I wanted to ask you if you wanted to do something..” Puppies mischievously smirked, whispering something into his ear. He nodded. ' ' Skiddo’s trembling finger hovered over the doorbell. He was never this nervous to see his mother’s own face. Finally mustering up the courage to press it, the door opened shortly. “So, Skiddo, how was the dance?” His mother’s attention was on the Soccer game playing on her TV. “Uh..mom..Say hi to my girlfriend.” Skiddo gulped. Immediately, his mom’s head sharply jerked towards their direction. Puppies, with her hands around Skiddo’s arm, slowly stepped out, giving a wobbly wave. “H-hello!” She smiled. Skiddo’s mother gave him a mixed look. After a few moments, a warm smile and a tear which was wiped away shortly after was shown. “Come in, dear. If you need to stay over at our house, you can.” **end** ———————————————